Feather
by MmeBlatte
Summary: [Fic abandonnée...pour l'instant...] Deux âmes qui se sont connues il y a longtemps, au temps de l'innocence, se retrouvent sans le savoir. L'une d'elle a atteint la cruauté à un point de non retour. La compréhension sera t-elle suffisante pour lui faire connaitre la rédemption? Bonkai.


Une belle journée de printemps au terrain de jeu, un petit garçon pâle, les cheveux très noirs éparpillés dans tout les sens, s'approche d'une petite fille à la peau caramel, accroupie dans un bac à sable et focalisée sur des petites billes vertes.

-Salut je suis Malachai Parker. Est-ce que tu es une sorcière?

-Je m'appelle Bonnie Bennett – mais je ne suis pas une sorcière, pourquoi tu dis ça?

-Mais parce que ça se voit. Moi je suis un sorcier.

-Vraiment? Tu voles sur un balai comme Harry Potter?

-C'est qui celui là?

-Harry Potter! Le sorcier avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front! Vraiment tu ne connais pas?

Il secoua la tête, l'air confus. Elle remarqua que les yeux du garçon était d'un bleu étrange qui était presque totalement mangé par le noir de ses pupilles. Il avait l'air un peu triste.

\- Mais alors, tu sais faire de la magie? Le relança t-elle gentiment.

-Bien sûr. Je jette des sorts et tout.

Elle dût avoir un air dubitatif car Malachai répliqua:

-Aucune importance je vais te montrer.

Il s'assit en tailleur en face de la petite fille et élevant la main au dessus du tas de billes, il ferma les paupières et fronça les sourcils, concentré.

Rien ne se passa.

-Hum, je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus facile quand ma sœur est avec moi. Il se tourna vers une fillette qui était en train d'escalader une toile de jeu.

-Josette! Viens j'ai besoin de toi! Cria t-il.

Au loin, la fillette tourna ses couettes sombres dans sa direction.

-Quoi? Je suis occupée, Kai!

-Mais viens je te dis c'est important!

Josette descendit de son perchoir avec agilité, et trottina vers les deux autres enfants. Bonnie vit qu'elle avait les mêmes cheveux noirs que son frère, et aussi que ses yeux étaient de la même couleur, quoi que d'un bleu un peu plus profond.

-Mais pourquoi tu me déranges TOUJOURS. Oh, bonjour! Rougit-elle en s'apercevant que son frère n'était pas seul.

-Voici Bonnie! Bonnie, ma jumelle Josette. Présenta Malachai.

-Jo. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Josette. Ça fait vieux, et ça ressemble à chausset...

-C'est pas grave, Josette, coupa Malachai, j'essaye de montrer à Bonnie quelque chose.

-Qu'est qu'il y a?

-Je veux soulever ces billes.

-Mais père nous a formellement interdit de montrer...

-C'est pas une humaine, c'est une sorcière! Ça se voit non? Contra-t-il rapidement.

-Hum moui...C'est vrai...

-S'il te plait, ajouta -il avec des yeux de chiot battu.

-Bon d'accord.

-Yes!

Elle lui tendit sa main droite, qu'il prit immédiatement.

Malachai leva sa main libre, paume vers le sol où les billes de verre étaient étalées .

Il ferma les yeux. Sa sœur l'imita.

Quelque chose dans le vent commença à changer. Le temps de cligner de l'œil les sphères s'élevaient lentement dans les airs.

Bonnie fit un bon de surprise et manqua de tomber en arrière.

-Ça alors!

Tremblante, elle passa la main dans l'air au dessus et en dessous des billes en lévitation.

-Pas de truquage.

Le frère et la sœur se firent le même sourire complice.

Puis poussée par quelque chose de plus fort qu'elle, Bonnie en toucha une de ses billes du bout doigt.

Elle et puis toutes ses sœurs retombèrent sur le sol.

-Oh pardon!

Mais sans prendre en compte ses excuses Malachai s'exclama:

-Elles ont changé de couleur!

Les petites billes vertes bouteilles étaient devenues bleu sombre.

-Bonnie tu es une sorcière! Je te l'avais dit! Tu as fait de la magie!

-Mais non voyons, je n'ai pas fait ça. Répondit-elle confuse.

-Je t'assure que c'est pas nous. Dit Josette d'un faible sourire, Bonnie remarqua que son visage semblait être plus pâle et fatigué.

-Tu dois faire partie d'un clan, nous nous sommes les Geminis, fit Malachai plein de sollicitude.

-Mais chuut, fit sa jumelle. Tu parles vraiment trop.

Une voix d'adulte retentit au loin. A ses bras il y avait deux petites filles rapprochées en âge et un garçon plus petit.

-Kai! Jo! On rentre! C'était un homme mince aux cheveux poivre et sel. Il avait l'air autoritaire.

-Oh non pas déjà... chuchota Malachai.

Le frère et la sœur se levèrent à l'unisson.

-Attendez vous venez souvent dans ce parc? Demanda Bonnie.

-Non pas vraiment...On habite à Portland...On est ici juste pour quelques jours.

-Peut être qu'on se reverra quand même.

-Oui peut être...

-Au revoir. Firent-ils en agitant la main, puis ils se pressèrent de retrouver leur père.

Quand il fut pour elle le temps de rentrer. Elle tenta de raconter l'histoire à son grand-mère de ce qui s'était passé, cette dernière écouta d'une oreille attentive, haussa grand les sourcils quand elle l'entendit mentionner le nom "Gemini". La surprise et inquiétude l'envahirent mais elle le dissimula ses émotions à sa petite fille contrôlant surprenamment bien son visage.

-Est-ce que je suis une sorcière Grand-mère?

L'adulte s'agenouilla au niveau de la fillette. Sur le chemin du parc, un vélo qui filait, pivota pour les éviter. Elle lui remit une mèche bouclée qui s'était échappé de son chignon derrière l'oreille, et lui caressa la joue.

-Tu n'es pas encore prête, mon enfant.

Et juste comme ça, d'un effleurement sur la tempe de sa petite fille, tout souvenir évoquant la magie furent effacés de sa mémoire.

Elle se souvenait seulement d'avoir rencontrer deux jumeaux normaux et d'avoir jouer avec eux aux billes pendant un court moment.

Mais, le soir revenue à la maison, Bonnie sortit de sa poche ses billes vertes. Perplexe, elle remarqua qu'elles étaient devenues bleues sombres.

Bleues sombres comme les yeux tristes de Malachai.


End file.
